User talk:Napalm Flame/Wammo Tank
I have the skills, I'll test it for you, though leave me a comment on specifically where you want me to test it. I want to be as impartial as possible. Bluemilkman 19:41, 4 June 2007 (CEST) I'm going to test right after I gewt done mowing. I am using a Forgotten Sword and Grognar's Defender. So the stance shield should help. Bluemilkman 20:59, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Oh yeh, gonna also add info for a sword of enchanting. Helps a lot. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 22:09, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::LOL, ur kidding right?Cheese Slaya 02:10, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Silly warrior, the monks will heal you ^_^ - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:17, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Sorry it's taking me so long to test this. I had a midnight madness run for my cross country team, and just got back from it. I finally get to sleep in, and if I have time before work, I'll test it. Just a lot going on. I'll get it done by Thursday, since I'm leaving for Boys State. I'll be back soon. Bluemilkman 10:52, 5 June 2007 (CEST) You've taken the 2 most deadly monk heals under the sun, Healing Breeze and Orison, how can go wrong? Sky 12:17, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Napalm... this build fails... moar healing ftw! But why would anyone use this over an earth tank? They have sliver armor for AoE dmg. Wut u got? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 12:23, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Err, it can do running too. With low enough max hp this build can keep the tank alive easily. And this is also meant so that your party's monks can keep their focus on other party members. After all, good groups have tanks, monks and nukers. This fulfills the tank role actually BETTER than a normal earth tank. Ever seen an earth tank try to take on the drought? It NEEDS either prot spirit or bonds. THIS... eliminates the need for that, as it is self sufficient. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 12:43, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Oh hang on, just realised something, got a problem with healing hands... It has 25 secs recharge, and can't be indefinitely kept up. I'm gonna have to rethink this slightly. I'm thinking I might have to change to elementalist secondary and take blessed aura and glyph of renewal I think... if it's not elite. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 12:53, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry to crush your dreams, but HH and GoR are elite... so that one is out. With those(BA and enchant mod) it lasts 20/25 seconds. So... And btw, HH is really only good for solo farming... it is not good for team healing, unless of course you have one target to heal... but then you just use Shield of Regeneration or Shield of Deflection... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 18:10, 5 June 2007 (CEST) New build modification Added more to the protection line, which if not interrupted (prays for no interrupts) allows the user to continually reduce/nullify/prevent/heal upon damage. I'm just thinking of where to put healing breeze in this. I'm going to also make a monk pure variant soon which will make use of blessed aura to remove the need of shielding hands and instead replace it with something else. Still quite puzzled, any suggestions? ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 13:11, 5 June 2007 (CEST) I.... can't tell if you're kidding or not... - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:53, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Nope, I'm honestly beat for ideas on how to get this sod to work as it should. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 14:38, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Take 2 points out of Prot and put 8+1 into a weapon attribute so you can deal some damage. PS seems quite useless, since most hits shouldn't do too much anyway. Maybe get rid of Breeze, it's inefficient and would probably cause the AI to change to other party members. And maybe replace Essence Bond with a hard rez. Tycn 14:54, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Okay, I'll be changing that tomorrow, it's too late here to make any changes, I'm just checking for messages and stuff. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 00:19, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::This would be easier just as a 55 monk... if i were you i'd take the whole warrior part out of it, would make things MUCH easier.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:29, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::It does work well as a 55/105, see here. But for tanking, it's much more risky, as enchantment removal means certain death. Tycn 06:28, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Or you can just tank. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:18, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Don't have all the skills for it now, sorry. I might get them later, but until then, my test is put on hold. Bluemilkman 06:50, 8 June 2007 (CEST) SHeild of regeneration as elite duh--Tsupert 23:29, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :Can't have SoR, it's for build contest. ::Make it Mo/W... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 23:32, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::I will be working on this more when I have time, like my fortress build. I just have lots of stuff going on atm, and lots of GvG practice to get in. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:50, 12 July 2007 (CEST) yes...lots... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:54, 12 July 2007 (CEST)